<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hydro, stat! by maschoi (zaynandlouis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060872">Hydro, stat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi'>maschoi (zaynandlouis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:)))), M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY PERFECT WIFE, Smut, Tentacles, Tummy Bulging, Who I love very much, and hope does not kill me for this, ck is a god monster hybrid w a bad attitude and a tentacle dick, so basically just himself in canon plus a tentacle dick, sph, this is a little bit crack-y hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i thought you said you think with your dick?" kihyun asks, eyes wide. there's a huge fucking tentacle where his date's dick should be, and it's currently about five inches from his face. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hydro, stat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/gifts">lordbirthdayxv</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MERRY CHIRSTMAS WIFEY!!!!!!! i love u so much and hope u enjoy your present, love your raccoon wife ;))</p><p>(jus pretend i establish a universe where ocean animal/people hybrid monsters are normal at the beginning of this pls)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so, what, you're some kind of god monster?" kihyun scoffs. </p><p>"monster god, god monster," changkyun shrugs, "semantics." </p><p>kihyun rolls his eyes. "am i just supposed to believe you? how do i know you're not just some bottom feeder lying so i'll fuck you?" </p><p>changkyun chuckles. the sound irritates kihyun. </p><p>"who said i want to fuck you?"</p><p>"you don't?" kihyun counters, raising an eyebrow. he tries his best to not react when changkyun looks him up and down. </p><p>"i do. you can google 'enteroctopus dofleini'." </p><p>kihyun turns his phone over, "spell it." </p><p>there's a few minutes of silence while kihyun reads the results. changkyun eats so calmly, chewing every bite of greasy pizza like it's steak, or snow crab, or some other fancy shit neither of them can afford for a first date. kihyun tries not to be visibly annoyed by it. </p><p>"nine brains?" he asks, finally speaking. </p><p>changkyun swallows. nods. wipes his mouth with a napkin. "and i still think with my dick." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"i thought you said you think with your dick?" kihyun asks, eyes wide. there's a huge fucking tentacle where his date's dick should be, and it's currently about five inches from his face. </p><p>"do you, like, just fuck humans?" changkyun asks, seemly unaffected. </p><p>"are you about to vanilla shame me?"</p><p>"are you about to tentacle dick shame me?" </p><p>"fair," kihyun nods, breathing hard through his nose. he surveys the dick, the tentacle, in front of him. it looks slimy, a little fleshy. not so far off from a dick that kihyun won't put it in his mouth. he leans forward, intending to, licking a long stripe from the base. he doesn't make it to the tip before changkyun's laughing. </p><p>kihyun's eyes snap open. he looks up at changkyun, face schooled. "what?" </p><p>"oh, you just," changkyun begins, "it's soft."</p><p>kihyun grits his teeth. <br/>
<br/>
"and?" </p><p>"licking it won't get me hard. you have to, uh, use your hands." </p><p>it's the first time changkyun's stuttered since they met at the pizza parlor and kihyun's ears perk up. </p><p>"do you like my hands?" kihyun ventures, putting a lop sided smile he knows is so very punchable on his face. <br/>
<br/>
"they're small," changkyun coughs out, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. he smacks his lips. </p><p>"are my hands so small around your big, thick tentacle dick?" kihyun asks, hand coming up to encircle the tentacle easily. </p><p>changkyun smiles, looking more anticipatory than flattered. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"it's," kihyun gasps, shoulder blades burning from being pinched together so tightly. "so wet." </p><p>changkyun's makes this chocked off sound that kihyun wants to kill him for. "self-lubricating," he supplies. </p><p>kihyun doesn't know if he's rolling his eyes or they're rolling in to the back of his head anymore. he feels like he's going to die if this dumb, obnoxious god monster doesn't stuff him full with his tentacle dick in the next thirty seconds. </p><p>"i'm going to fucking die if you don't put it in," he admits aloud, irritated. changkyun's been rubbing his stupid suckers against his rim for what he's pretty sure is less than five minutes, but feels like an hour. it feels so good and it's making him so mad. he doesn't beg, normally, but he also doesn't get fucked by tentacle dicks, normally.</p><p>he's not octopodist, or anything, it just hasn't come up in his rotation. he's a whore, but generally a repeat one. the apps have really broadened his horizons. he gets why minhyuk was so obsessed with that squid boy last summer. </p><p>a sick little smile stretches onto changkyun's face. kihyun's stomach flips. </p><p>"needy for my dick, baby?" </p><p>kihyun's had enough. he hooks a leg around changkyun's waist, presses his heel into his ass. changkyun's hips slide forward and the tip of his biggest tentacle, already positioned at his hole, pushes in. changkyun chokes on his spit, catching himself with hands on either side of kihyun's head as he falls forward. it's kihyun's turn to smile. </p><p>it drops just as quickly as it appears, though. he feels changkyun's breath on his lips, eyes he doesn't even remember closing snapping open. changkyun's about an inch from his face and kihyun reacts on pure instinct, head turning sharply to the left and hand coming up to changkyun's chest, pushing him back. </p><p>"what are you," kihyun starts. he can feel himself blushing and he squirms, but that just makes changkyun sink deeper into him. he swallows a whimper.</p><p>"kissing you?" changkyun answers the question that wasn't even finished. kihyun's stomach feels so sour.</p><p>"i don't kiss on the first date," kihyun turns his head back to make eye contact, hand still on changkyun's chest like he's holding a gross toddler at arm's length. </p><p>changkyun raises an eyebrow. kihyun expects him to say something snarky, to try to kiss him again. he can almost hear the <em>but you take tentacle dick on the first date? </em>but strangely, it never actually comes. instead, changkyun pulls all the way out and fucks back in, and suddenly there are more tentacles slinking up and over his crotch. </p><p>"there's," he gasps, hands flying up to changkyun's shoulders. "you have more than one?"</p><p>changkyun cocks his head like he's thinking, starts to rub against kihyun's rim, burning from the stretch, with one of the smaller ones. "dicks? no. tentacles? yeah." </p><p>"full of," kihyun cries out, balls being suckled by the second smaller tentacle now, "fucking surprises."</p><p>changkyun snickers. "you too." </p><p>he starts to fuck his dick into kihyun in earnest, kihyun's hands migrating from changkyun's shoulders to the back of his neck and grabbing the long hair there in a way that makes changkyun want to flip him over, make him keep his hands to himself if he wants to stay so cold about this. he can't make himself do it, though, hands coming to kihyun's hips and staying there instead of flipping him. </p><p>changkyun's frustrated, sexually and in general, but fuck does kihyun feel good around him. he's so warm. he can feel his tentacle starting to swell, wonders if kihyun notices yet. </p><p>he knows when he does because one of kihyun's small hands comes down to feel where they're connected, where his tentacle is stretching out the boy below him.</p><p>“is it,” kihyun starts, gasping when changkyun grabs onto one of his thighs, hitching it up higher, “is it getting bigger?” </p><p>changkyun’s mouth is slack as he nods, like his snark is being drowned with his own pleasure. his lips don’t even twitch at kihyun’s answering <em>oh my god. </em></p><p>kihyun feels like he's going to split in half, like the tip of the tentacle is going to rearrange his guts and come out of his drooling mouth. the thought makes his dick twitch pathetically. he would blush if he wasn't already feverish, face red like the perfectly circular hickeys changkyun's spotting his inner thighs with. </p><p>he dares a look down, to where the base of the tentacle is squirming against his rim and the smaller tentacles are wrapped around his upper thighs and stretching up to his stomach. his stomach, that's fucking bulging like a slutty hentai girl's. fuck. his elbows give out, head hitting the pillow again.</p><p>he can't stop moving his hips, fucking down on the wet, fleshy limb filling him up. he can't look at changkyun's face, either, doesn't want to face the stupid, self-satisfied expression he'll find there. he can't believe he's letting this dick fuck his tentacles into him on the first date. he can't believe he's going to cum from it. </p><p>"fuck," he cries out. changkyun's wrapping one of the smaller tentacles around his poor dick, suckers grabbing on right away. "no."</p><p>"no?" changkyun questions. kihyun can <em>hear </em>the smirk. "don't want to cum?" </p><p>"shut," kihyun starts, losing it when changkyun positions a row of sucks right under the head of his dick, "up." </p><p>changkyun hums, starting to move his largest tentacle at a faster pace again. he rolls his shoulder at the squelching sound it makes, focuses on kihyun's pretty face scrunching up, body jumping up the bed a little with every thrust. </p><p>"but i'm so generous," changkyun starts again when he's found his rhythm. "stuffing you so full and wrapping my small tentacle around your small dick." </p><p>kihyun's realizes his ego is never going to recover from this as his own cum hits his chin, fingers gripping the sheets and body thrashing. his back bows so hard the tentacle inside him starts to slip out, but changkyun fucks it right back in, punching the air out of him.</p><p>"fuck you," he breathes out, pulling changkyun down for a kiss.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/1percentis">twit</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>